Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the inventive concept of the present disclosure relate to a high electron mobility transistor and a fabrication method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Gallium nitride (GaN) has wide bandgap characteristics and high breakdown voltage characteristics. Thus, when a transistor is formed using gallium nitride (GaN), excellent breakdown characteristics of a device may be ensured. In addition, a gallium nitride (GaN)-based device may have high frequency characteristics since it has higher electronic mobility and saturated electron velocity than a silicon-based device which is currently in widespread use. This high electron mobility of the GaN-based device may result in lower on-resistance characteristics when a high electron mobility transistor (HEMT) is manufactured using gallium nitride (GaN). Low on-resistance characteristics may enable a transistor with low loss.
As described above, since a gallium nitride (GaN)-based high electron mobility transistor (HEMT) has sufficient advantages as a device requiring high-frequency high-power characteristics, continued research is required.